<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pure Happiness by kurosawaisthesun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412190">Pure Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurosawaisthesun/pseuds/kurosawaisthesun'>kurosawaisthesun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Silly boyfriends, Sleepy Cuddles, post sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurosawaisthesun/pseuds/kurosawaisthesun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“- You can get up? I will fill the bathtub for us.” Kurosawa said, and Adachi suddenly looked shy. Kurosawa sat on the bed and smiled at the scene, pulling Adachi close, he was so lucky to be able to have all these little things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pure Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’ve have tryied to do this fluffy since i cant write smut, i like to write in the third person but it always ends up as a kurosawa pov (i love him) also, english isnt my first language but i believe i translated better this time, i hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kurosawa carefully came out of Adachi, receiving a sly moan in return, his boyfriend was still sensitive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“- Are you okay?” He whispered and sniffed Adachi's neck, who nodded lazily and wrapped his arms around him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man smiled and cuddled over him, placing a small kiss on his neck, he had discovered that he loved that place, kissing him there, carefully to not leave any marks, muffle his moans on the warm skin while Adachi gasped and pulled him closer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He put his arm under the boyfriend while leaning on the other, his fingers roamed Adachi's messy and sweaty hair, and then on his face, he kissed his nose, his cheek and his jawline, before rolling to his side, Kurosawa now watched his own chest, still red and wet, the scene of horny Adachi rubbing and riding there while his dick dripped pre cum was still engraved in his mind, he was so beautiful, in all possible ways. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adachi noticed where he was looking and blushed a little, hiding his face in the curve of his neck and pressing his cheek there, Kurosawa liked how comfortable he seemed to felt with his touch, and also seemed comfortable touching him, he smelled him again, the smell of sweat and sex, the smell of them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As much as Kurosawa wanted to spend the rest of his life like this, they needed to clean up, he got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, returning with paper tissues and gently passing over Adachi's breastplate, covered by his own cum. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“- You can get up? I will fill the bathtub for us.” Kurosawa said, and Adachi suddenly looked shy. Kurosawa sat on the bed and smiled at the scene, pulling Adachi close, he was so lucky to be able to have all these little things. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“- There is nothing about you that I have not seen yet, you are beautiful.” He ended by placing a kiss on the top of Adachi's head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“- I want to take care of you today. Do you want to pee alone first?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adachi nodded sheepishly, patting Kurosawa on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“- You have to stop saying things like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“- You did not complain about what I said while riding me.” He gave him one of his flirty smiles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adachi laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“- I didn't agree that you could use this against me one day.” And then he kissed Kurosawa on the lips, while finally getting up and walking to the bathroom, almost being stopped by the pain in his lower back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kurosawa watched him worriedly, but waited until Adachi finished his needs and opened the bathroom door, giving the signal that he could already enter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned on the bath and set it so that the water was hot enough, it would take a few minutes before it was full. He watched Adachi sitting on the toilet lid and went over to him, pulling him into a hug without the boy having to get up and petting his head with wet hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“- I'll wash your hair first.” Before his boyfriend protested, he leaned over to pick up the shampoo on the small shelf without having to drop it, depositing a small amount and massaging it, Adachi moaned in satisfaction and let his head rest on Kurosawa's chest while closing his eyes, they were not sure how long it had lasted, but they kept going until the bath whistled, indicating it was ready. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rinsed his hair with the small shower and guided Adachi to the bathtub, going in first and then settling him between his legs, so that they were facing each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taking the water in his cupped hands and gently passing in Adachi, who closed his eyes and smiled, feeling the water running through him, Kurosawa kissed him long, without a tongue, tracing a path with his lips all over his face, there was no desire between them, just affection.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dropped kisses to his neck and then to his shoulders, muffling his voice there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“- I love you so much.” Kurosawa bit him affectionately there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adachi took his hands out of the water so he could hold his face, running his fingers over his cheeks and eyes that had just been closed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“- I love you too, a lot.” he took advantage and kissed her eyelids. “- Thank you for taking such good care of me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kurosawa opened his eyes and smiled at Adachi, pulling him closer, enough that his head rested on his shoulder, he ran his fingers all over his body, and Adachi let out a pained groan when he felt it on his waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“- Sorry about that.” He said close to his ear, leaving a sloppy kiss there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adachi shook his head in denial, or tried, since he didn't want to leave the position they were in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“- You dont need to apologize, I would do it again, you were very kind.” He ran his fingers over Kurosawa's thighs in a circular motion as a form of affection, he knew that touching him like this would give him confirmation that everything was really okay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then Kurosawa started massaging him, relieving his hips and lower back, it was so good that he forgot about the pain, melting under his boyfriend's touch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He massaged him for almost 15 minutes, Adachi felt that he would sleep just like that, all the tension in his body drained with the water, he felt the fondling and kisses distributed over him like a tranquilizer, Kurosawa realized that his work was finished. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“- I'll soap you up quickly and then we can go to bed, okay? Keep your back to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adachi obeyed, as much as he felt he could sleep right there, Kurosawa must be tired too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A kiss was left on his back, and he felt Kurosawa cleaning him everywhere, his chest, his penis, his thighs, his back, his ass. He was grateful to have someone who cared so much for him, if months ago someone told him this would happen, Adachi would find it an absurd.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“- Okay, wait a minute.” Kurosawa got out of the bathtub, Adachi watched him dry himself and put on his bathrobe that was hanging on the wall. He went to the bedroom and quickly changed the bedding, then walked over to Adachi, who rested his head on the edge, and ran the towel all over his hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“- I want to carry you to bed, but I will dry you first.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“- You are so silly.” Adachi couldn't stop smiling, being with Kurosawa make him feel like that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got out of the bath and sat where he rested, while Kurosawa passed the towel over him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When it was all over, he felt his boyfriend's arms around him, one under his back and the other under his thighs, he helped him by holding on to his neck, Kurosawa walked with him to the bed, which now smelled like fabric softener, and sat there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opened the wardrobe and took off two of his white shirts and two underpants, dressing his own and helping Adachi to dress too, Adachi looked so beautiful wearing his clothes, so many things happened that night that he could cross off his first-times-list with his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two lay down together and Kurosawa pulled the blanket that was folded on the edge of the bed over them, snuggling next to a sleepy Adachi, still facing him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Watching him sleep would be crossed off his list today as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed his forehead and runned his fingers over Adachi's hair, smelling his own shampoo mixed with Adachi's natural scent, he smiled with it, so that was how pure happiness feels like.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i dont like to read my own stories so im here to gently (or not) * taking a knife out of my pocket* ask you to write more about kurodachi, although the series is finished, i check on ao3 every day to read the new published works, and believe it or not, i have read them all. I created a twitter recently and would like to chat with more people who write / read about them, so if you want to become my mutual, look for @adachikiyosh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>